what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogan Cox
'''Hogan Cox '''was an engineer from the 31st Century, on-board the Starship Forge. He later became a companion of the Fourteenth Doctor. Biography During his youth, Hogan was a keen political activist and was horrified by the rise of the alt-right fascist Gaian Party, who arose during this time. While at a political rally for the Gaian Party, in which the man, who would become the Governor, was speaking at, Hogan decided to join the Democratic Alliance. Soon after the Gaians came to power, Hogan fell out of hope for the cause and left the Alliance. By 3262, many years later, Hogan was working as the Chief Engineer onboard the IRC Mining, Starship Forge, which itself was controlled by the Gaians. While completing repairs on the hull of the ship, Hogan witnessed the death of his colleague Ellie Hollinder, as the ship's smartsuits went rogue. Luckily for him, he survived due to his smartsuit finding itself off network during the system fault. When the Doctor and Erin arrived on the ship, he was one of the four survivors. Hogan had the greatest knowledge of the smartsuits, as the ship's chief engineer. After Erin found herself exposed to the vacuum of space, and was subsequently blinded, Hogan comforted her, and made mention of her similarity to the woman from the "Sandie Shaw Incident". He, the Doctor, Erin and Captain Theodore, managed to survive the ordeal, before Hogan piloted them to Earth, to make a complaint and to get Erin's eyesight fixed. When they arrived at Earth, Hogan along with the others made a complaint at IRC Mining's head office; as a result, they were asked to keep the matter 'under-the-rug' instead of complaining. Hogan, and the others, refused and they were subsequently arrested. While in his cell, alongside the Doctor, he was visited by the man he hated more than anyone else, the Governor, who wanted to know how the Tardis worked. After they agreed to help, he and the Doctor escaped in the Tardis. Hogan was dazzled by the spectacle of the Tardis but chose to keep it rather quiet, in an attempt to look less of a fool. Along with the Doctor, Hogan went to the Ministry of Information, while he held Professor Kilarger hostage, and they found evidence of the Gaians using very harsh internment camps against their political prisoners, which broke multiple human rights. Finally, Hogan, after giving up hope for so long, had a chance to take down the Gaians and all the evil they stood for; the Doctor, on the other hand, refused to allow him, as she knew it would alter the course of her history. Hogan was furious but also devastated, and he broke down in tears, as he fought for this cause for so long, and now he finally had the chance to do something, he can't yet take it. Afterwards, the Doctor and Hogan fleed to the Tardis, and they rescued Erin from a shoot-out taking place in the city between her and the Democratic Resistance (formerly Alliance). After the Doctor asked him where he wanted to be dropped off, Hogan asked to stay aboard the Tardis with them, and explore the universe. (DW: Those Who Lead) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 49 * Those Who Lead * The Lady with the Lamp * One Giant Leap * The Waters of Mars * Queen of Nine * Remnants * Destiny of the Gaians Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Fourteenth Doctor